Seth Morgan
Seth Morgan is Aislinn's boyfriend. He lives alone in a self-renovated iron train car that provides a haven for Aislinn. His appreciation of body art is clear from the numerous tattoos covering his skin, courtesy of the tattoo artist Rabbit, owner of the shop Pins and Needles. Until he met Aislinn, Seth showed no interest in settling down with one girl, but his friendship with Aislinn grew into love powerful enough to drive Seth to seek a means to spend eternity beside his now-immortal love. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Seth spent many afternoons in the Crow's Nest with his father; in Fragile Eternity he thinks of himself as having practically grown up there. His mother would work behind the bar as a waitress, while his father would visit to be near her. The moment Seth was old enough to look after himself, his parents left Huntsdale to travel the globe. ''Wicked Lovely'' Seth discovers from Aislinn that she can see faeries, and instead of dismissing her story completely attempts to believe her. Over the course of the novel he helps Aislinn with her troubles, by researching about faeries. Realizing Seth's importance to Aislinn, Beira captures him and tortures him for fun. After Donia is also captured, Beira attempts to kill her as she'd promised, but Seth stops her by jamming an iron cross into Beira's neck. Furious, Beira punishes him by grabbing him by the ribs and hauling him to his feet, causing him to scream repeatedly. After Aislinn and Keenan arrive Beira stops her attack on him to fight the two monarchs, but is quickly defeated and killed. In the aftermath of the battle, healers arrive and tend to Seth's injuries. During the winter solstice Seth allows Donia and Keenan to make use of his train-car for their one night together. ''Ink Exchange'' Seth stays with Leslie to help Niall keep her safe. ''Old Habits'' ''Fragile Eternity'' Seth gets tired of always being the weak on in the relationship between him and Aislinn, so he goes with Bananach when Queen Sorcha becomes interested in him. Sorcha in a way falls in love with Seth and offers for Seth to become a fairy like his girlfriend. Seth accepts and becomes a fairy and Sorcha's adoptive son. Seth gains a lot of influence in the High Court because of his relations with the High Queen. However, Seth does not realize that one day in Faery is six days in the mortal world, and he is bound to stay in Faery one month out of each year. This causes Aislinn to worry about him and promotes stress in their relationship. Seth comes back to the mortal world to find that Aislinn has been dating Keenan in his absence and goes to train with the Gabriel's Hounds to hunt down Bananach. ''Radiant Shadows'' ''Darkest Mercy'' Seth returns to the mortal world to hunt Bananach, and take part in whatever battles the courts will be partaking in against her. He intends to go to Aislinn to assure her of his safety, but instead visits Niall, as he is worried for him as Niall is unbalanced now that Sorcha (who used to balance him) is now balanced by Devlin. During that visit, he accidentally reveals that he'd foreseen Irial's death long before it happened, causing Niall to imprison him in the Dark Court in a fit of rage. Days after he is first imprisoned in the cage, Bananach invades the warehouse and pronounces herself Dark Queen in place of Niall. Horrified and afraid, Seth vows to be the balance to Niall, so that Niall can be sane again. During the final battle, Seth is held captive in the cage, and is eventually freed by Aislinn. In the aftermath, Niall apologises for everything he did to Seth while he was not himself; Seth forgives him, but makes him promise never to do anything like that to him again. Seth returns to the loft with Aislinn, where Aislinn reveals that Keenan is no longer Summer King and that she is now free to be with Seth like she always wanted to. A happy Seth and Aislinn celebrate their peace and union by making love to each other on the floor of the loft. Unexpected Family Physical appearance Seth has black hair and green eyes. He has a variety of piercings and tattoos that decorate his body. Personality Seth is not one to settle down and have an honest relationship (he has a lot of one night stands) but he does for Aislinn because he has always loved her. Selfless, calm, reasonable, knowledgeable. Abilities As both a human and a faery, Seth is a very talented artist. As a faery in the mortal world, Seth can see the future threads of others. He can also remake reality at his own will, though he chooses not to do so when he is in the mortal world. Relationships Aislinn Foy She is the first girl whom he has ever truly loved. He goes out of his way to become immortal just for her sake. Niall They are sworn brothers and have promised not to hurt each other again. Sorcha To Seth, Sorcha is like the mother he never had. He adores her, and views her with affection and love. Devlin Seth wants to acknowledge Devlin as a brother, although Devlin is a little uncertain about this. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Faeries Category:Seers Category:Monarch Category:High Court Category:Solitaries